Fluttershy's Big Crush
by MegaNaraku
Summary: Fluttershy finds out she has a crush on Big Mac but is too shy to tell him. She will find a way to be with him, no matte what. Love is strong. And even if it has to be through magic from Zecora, or spells from Twilight, she will have big mac


The night was cold. Everypony was fast asleep, cozy in their blankets at home. Fluttershy had just finished putting her friends to sleep, except Angel. He was always the stubborn one. Fluttershy looked at him and politely asked him to sleep. Without hesitating, he shook his head no, and hopped off towards the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Oh no. Angel, please come back," she said as she started to chase him. It was dark, and the moon was full. Angel hopped through bushes, and yards, as Fluttershy worriedly chased him down. Angel looked back and stuck his tongue out, but as he turned back around, he bumped into something. He shook his head and looked up. Big Mac was standing in front of him. Fluttershy caught up and tried to apologize.

"I'm so sorry. He normally doesn't do this. What are you doing out here so late anyways Big Mac?"

He turned around and pointed to some trees that still had apples on them.

"Oh. I see. You haven't finished with the apples huh." She stared at him without moving, as he stared back. Fluttershy couldn't look away.

"His green eyes, crimson coat, he looks so beautiful in this moonlight," she thought to herself. Big Mac looked at her but said nothing. His hooves patted the dirt beneath him. He was starting to get nervous.

"Well, I better go. I need some sleep" Fluttershy said.

"Eeyup" Big Mac said in return. They both walked back home, and tried to get some sleep. Fluttershy lied in her bed awake, recapping what just happened in her mind. Meeting Big Mac pony to pony; she never knew how beautiful his eyes were. There was only one thing that bothered her.

"I have never heard him say anything except yes or nope" she thought to herself. "But maybe, Zecora might have something that can change that!" Content and happy, she managed to fall asleep. The next day approached, and Big Mac got up and trotted outside, where the air was cool, and the sun was effulgent. Fluttershy didn't waste any time at all. Once outside, she flew to Everfree Forest. Before she could go in, she stopped. She couldn't fly through it. Nervous about the place, she quietly walked to Zecora's house, looking all over for anything that might try and come up. As she made it to the door, she sighed with relief and smiled. She took in a deep breath and walked in.

Zecora was brewing up some weird stew, as she noticed Fluttershy come in.

"Oh, hi, Zecora…I was just wondering…if you might have a potion for, well, Big Mac. You see, he doesn't talk really…"

"Ah, a potion for talking is what you need, then a potion for talking is what you shall get indeed" Zecora interrupted. Fluttershy gave a weak smile as Zecora mixed a lot of potions into her pot, and stirred it gently. After a few seconds, she poured the liquid into a pint sized bottle and handed it to Fluttershy. She thanked her and walked back home. The vile of liquid was orange and shiny. Happy about what she had done, she made her way over to Sweet Apple Acres to see if Big Mac would be there. Once there, she looked around and saw Applejack eating with Granny Smith. She trotted over to Applejack and looked around.

"Umm..Applejack? Do you know where Big Mac is? Fluttershy asked while trying not to break her concentration.

Applejack looked curious about why she was asking such a question.

"Big Mac is in the barn. He should be out in a few minutes though Sugarcube."

She thanked Applejack and headed for the barn.

"Ah wonder why she's huntin' for Big Mac?" Applejack said aloud.

Fluttershy came to a halt, and then slowly walked to the barn door. She put her hoof up and before she could push the door, it swung open and startled her as Big Mac came out. Big Mac looked at her, and then at her wing, which looked like it was holding something.

"Oh, hi Big Mac. I was just curious. Are you thirsty?"

Big Mac shook his head. "Nope."

Fluttershy thought about what to do, and her face turned red. Big Mac started to walk off behind the barn, and Fluttershy followed.

"Wait. Big Mac" she said aloud. Big Mac stopped and turned around once more. Fluttershy closed her eyes tightly and thought about flying away. She didn't know what to do. Quickly, she spread her wings apart and the vile of liquid hit the ground.

"Oh no" Fluttershy said with a worried look on her face. Big Mac saw the vile and knew that it could only be from Zecora. He then thought about last night, and he finally spoke up.

"Fluttershy."

That one word was enough to make her stop and fall to the ground. Never, has she heard him call her name out. Shocked by what he had just said, she got back up and looked at him with her mouth still open in awe. Big Mac walked to Fluttershy and smiled.

"That bottle. It's from Zecora isn't it?"

Fluttershy was embarrassed. She stood up and swallowed.

"Yes…I'm sorry. I, kind of wanted to talk to you, but I was nervous, and you may not have wanted to, I'm sorry, I'll go."

"Wait" Big Mac said. "I do want to talk to you. I was nervous as well. Last night, I couldn't get myself to say a single word. It's alright Fluttershy."

She walked closer to Big Mac and looked into his eyes. Big Mac smiled and stared back. They both started to walk closer to one another. Fluttershy's face turned a bright red color. She then reached up and wrapped both of her hooves around Big Mac's neck. They hugged each other tightly. Neither one wanted to let go. Fluttershy pulled back a little, and looked at Big Mac. Slowly, she leaned in, ready for a kiss. Big Mac leaned in as well, and at that time, he heard hoof steps coming from around the barn. Quickly, he passed her lips, and whispered in her ear. "Meet me at the barn tonight." He walked away and Applejack turned around the corner and saw Fluttershy.

"What in tarnation are ya doin' back here Fluttershy?" Applejack asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Fluttershy hesitated before speaking. "Oh, nothing really. In fact, I better head home. Sorry." Fluttershy flew up and left Applejack pondering. On her way home, the only thing she could think about was Big Mac. It was already 5:00PM, but she didn't want to wait any longer. Still, she wondered why Big Mac didn't just kiss her.

"Is he afraid Applejack might say something about us?" she thought to herself. "Or maybe he just doesn't want anypony to know."

As she got home, she fed Angel and the rest of her animal friends, and took a nap. A few hours later, she was awakened by a knock on her door. She wearily got out of bed and opened her door to see Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, Rainbow. What are you doing here?"

Rainbow looked at her with a serious expression.

"I'm here because you promised to help me with my flying lessons. Remember, a few days ago. Don't tell me you forgot already."

Fluttershy paused, and then had a look of remorse on her face. "I'm so sorry Rainbow, but I can't help you tonight. Please wait until tomorrow. I'm very busy."

Rainbow Dash hovered in the air for a few seconds and then sighed. "Fine, but you better be here tomorrow night." She then flew off into the clouds, and Fluttershy knew where she needed to be. She headed over to Sweet Apple Acres. Once there, she looked around the field and saw Big Mac alone, next to the barn. Happily, she trotted over to him. Big Mac smiled, and greeted her with a hug.

"Fluttershy, I have something to show you," Big Mac said. He opened the barn door as they both went inside. There was a pile of hay that was lit up by the moonlight that shown in through the open area on the side of the barn. "This is my favorite place to sleep. The moon is beautiful." Big Mac said with a huge smile. Fluttershy smiled as well as they both lied down in the pile of hay. Big Mac wrapped his hoof around Fluttershy's side, and she moved in closer to him. They both looked up at one another, and as the moonlight, shown on their bodies, they both leaned in, and kissed each other's lips softly. Fluttershy blushed, and pulled back.

"I really couldn't have asked for a better night. Thank you Big Mac."

Big Mac smiled and kissed her cheek. "Anytime, Fluttershy."


End file.
